The brotherly instinct
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Crowley attacks the baby of heaven. His older brothers aren't amused. The demon is about to find out just how bad it is to have half of heaven angry at you.
1. Chapter 1

I am so mad right now! I had like almost a thousand words down and the dumb thing deleted it! Any way I really love supernatural but never got in to the fanfic's until now. Gabriel is still alive in this! Hope you like it!

* * *

Gabriel was many things. A trickster, yes. A coward, probably. An older brother, did you really have to ask that. He was always watching over his younger brothers. He watched as young Cas went to purgatory and returned. He watched as his older brothers waged war on each other, as the war tore apart the family and pitted brother against brother. He also watched as Crowley finally showed his true colors. He watched as the demon or as he liked to be called now The King of Hell kidnapped and tortured people. He wondered secretly how Lucy felt about Crowley's new title. But then Crowley crossed the line. He kidnapped an angel. He tortured said angel.

It was a Tuesday when he felt it. An angels weak grace touch his, asking for anyone anything to save them. He recognized the grace immediately. IT was grace that hadn't been felt for many a century, and he was sure he wasn't the only one who felt it either. Gabriel snarled and opened his wings. Crowley was going to pay dearly for what he had done.

It didn't take the archangel long to find the location of the call. He found himself outside an old factory. A meat packing business if his memory served him right. On the front of the building were markings. To the naked human eye would look like graffiti no doubt, but he saw them clearly for what they were. They were shielding seraphs. To keep out an angels or beings that might try to get in. But Gabriel was an archangel those things didn't work on him. Demons and other dark things saw him. No doubt Crowley knew he was here as well, but he didn't mind. He wanted it to be known. The demons came running at him but with a wave of his hand they all disappeared. He grabbed one by the throat and growled an uncharacteristic growl.

"Where is your master"

The demon shook its head and even had the nerve to try and spit in his face. Gabriel squeezed harder and put some power into it. The demon screamed and screamed.

"I'm not going to ask again"

The demon pointed at the door, "I-In T-There. F-First F-Floor."

Gabriel smirked and the demon hissed and screamed before disappearing completely. He walked calmly to the door and swung it open. His wings curled behind him. Down the hall he could hear the screaming. He could feel the grace touching his, pulling him towards the person it belonged to. He walked towards the door and saw one of the demons run into the room.

"Sir there's another angel here and he doesn't look happy."

He heard a growl and someone mumble something. That sickeningly familiar voice that made his heart ache at the pain in it.

"Shut up you brat! Then go get rid of it"

The demon ran out of the room and more screaming followed. The demon looked like he wanted to do as he was told but never got the chance. He was burned to a crisp where he stood.

"I am much more than an angel"

Gabriel marched down the rest of the hall and turned the corner. Crowley turned at the noise an angel knife in his hand. Blood caked the knife and his hand. He turned around fully.

"Ahh Gabriel nice of you to join us."

The small figure on the floor looked up weakly and locked eyes with him. There was a whisper of 'Brother?' and the head fell again. Gabriel's eyes snapped back to Crowley's darker ones.

"I'm here for my brother. Play dates over kiddies"

Gabriel ignored Crowley's flabbergasted look as he strode forward. He knelt by the little body and tapped the bands holding onto the smaller arms. AS the support fell away the person pitched forward but was caught soon enough. Gabriel hefted the teen body into his arms and sent a smoldering glare at the Demon. The knife disappeared and Crowley fell forwards with a thump. He strode out the door and down the hall. Looking don at the semi-conscious preteen he shook his head.

"Elijah Elijah Elijah. This is why you don't just wonder off like this. What are we going to do with you"

Elijah mumbled something but Gabriel hushed him and rocked his arms a little. He jumped into the sky and moments later landed on the roof of an old apartment walked down to one of his safe houses and sat the boy down on one of the beds. Snapping his fingers a wash basin and cloth appeared on the table next to him. He gently sat down on the bed and dabbed to warm cloth on the bloody head. Elijah's eyes snapped open and he stared up at his older brother.

"G-Gabriel?"

"I'm here Eli I'm here"

"Wha-"

"Save your strength little one and rest"

Elijah looked like he wanted to protest but the look he got from Gabriel silenced him. His older brother smiled and put the cloth down. Reaching a hand up and brushing away stray locks of blonde hair he gently messaged the young ones temple. He smiled at the way Eli's baby blue eyes fluttered and began to shut. AS he moved his hand away and made to stand up a smaller hand clasped on to his larger one. He turned and looked down at those baby blues again. It was the fear that made him freeze.

Normally Elijah was a very independent kid. Father had made him that way. But he always had that natural child like innocence. Hence being the angel of young children and innocence.

"What?"

"Promise you wont leave"

Gabriel almost wanted to say no. But looking into those big baby blue eyes stopped him. The kid had the puppy-dog eyes down. Heck he probably invented them himself. But none the less Gabriel nodded and scooted the kid over, climbing in with him. Elijah was practically snuggled into his chest. Gabriel wrapped an arm around him and pulled hims closer. He silently watched as Elijah stared in front of him.

"Close your eyes and rest young one"

Elijah did as he was told and his eyes fluttered shut. He was soon deep in a healing slumber. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the TV turned on. HE had the idea he wasn't moving anytime soon, and to be completely honest he didn't really want to. Elijah was that one angel who kept them all together. Who had to be loved and made it simply impossible for people to love him. He was that one person everybody would anything for even Lucifer. There was a flutter of wings and he wasn't the only one in the room anymore.

"Get lost Raph kids sleeping and don't you wake him up"

"That's not anyway to talk to your older brother. Wait a minute"

Raphael got closer and sat next to them on the bed. His hand gently repeating the path Gabriel's had just left.

"Is this little Elijah?"

Gabriel nodded, "Crowley has crossed the line with this one"

The two elder angels both agreed on something. And they weren't amused.

* * *

so yah let me know what you think! I hope its ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah was out for a while. His condition got worse before it got better. As of now he had a fever, a high one at that. It wasn't common for angels to get sick but it was possible. In the state Elijah was in now the other two weren't very surprised when he had taken ill. With him as out of it as they were it gave Raphael and Gabriel time to catch up.

"I thought you were dead"

"Yah I tend to bounce back, I think it pisses some people off"

Silence followed Gabriel's usual witty reply. Elijah stirred but otherwise didn't awaken. Deep down they were kind of happy he didn't. Elijah had gone missing years before Gabriel. Some said he fell from heaven (not like evil fell but like got lost as a fledgling) others said he simply ran out. There were other variations of the story but they were to dumb to actually be true. His stirring however did draw the attention of his elder brothers.

"YOu felt his grace didn't you? That's how you found him"

"Yah. I have no doubts that everyone felt it. Eli's always been powerful. For a common angel"

Raphael smiled softly and nodded, his fingers combing a stray piece of blonde hair out of the young ones face.

"Did you ever find out what actually happened?"

"What do you mean?

"Like how he disappeared? How he got to Earth without us noticing"

Gabriel shook his head. When he had found Elijah the poor kid had been too out of it to actually walk on his own let alone talk to him. Judging by the look on his brothers face Raphael could assume he hadn't found out. Sitting down across from them he leaned forward.

"There is one way we could find out"

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Judging the way he scared us all with his disappearance I say we have every right."

Gabriel nodded and Raphael laid a finger on the fevered forehead. Muttering a few words in Enochian memories began flooding their vision.

_Elijah looked around and tried to find a place to hide. They were fighting again. It seemed like that's all they did anymore. He remembered when Micheal and Lucifer got along. When they all acted like a family. There was shouting and things were being thrown. Elijah ducked his head and looked down at the Earth. Fathers latest creation. He wondered if there was peace there. _

_Something came sailing past his head and he glared. He hated living here and it was all their fault. He remembered how Gabriel used to take him on his message runs, but now all he did was hide and try to stay that way. He remembered how he used to play hide and go seek with Balthazar, now he went freelance and hasn't been seen in a while. He remembered how he used to accompany Micheal on his duties and they'd make a game out of it, but now all he did was fight with Lucifer. He remembered how Lucifer used to play with him and play him his songs, but now all he did was fight with Micheal. He missed the way things used to be._

_He made an angry face and turned around before storming off. If they weren't going to be a family then he wasn't going to stay here. He found the workers who took care of Earth and ran to them. He would find himself a new home. _

They sat there in silence. That little bugger. He had been hiding down here the entire time. Gabriel glared down at him. He had probably been around when he had hidden down here to. This kid had no idea how bad things got after he left. Micheal had become a strict annoyance. Heck everyone had changed.

"First, What happened to Elijah? Second, who did it? Third, Gabriel your dead.. And Fourthly, WHAT HAPPENED TO ELIJAH!?"

Gabriel and Raphael's heads snapped around.

Micheal had arrived.

* * *

So um I wanna continue but I don't know.. Should I? Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank you all for getting back to me and thinking that I should continue and liking my story. I can't tell you how much that means to me. So thanks to you guys I do plan on continuing it!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx**

**Thank you so much for liking my story! Because of you and others I am going to continue it!**

**PippaFrost**

**Girl what can I say?! I knew I recognized your name! You've read many of my stories and have given me some pretty awesome ideas and for that I'm truly grateful ! Lol don't worry I don't plan on leaving it at a cliff hanger! Thanks for liking my story among others as well! It means a lot when someone reads my stories and thinks there good enough to continue! So thanks!**

**hydra350**

**Thank you so much for commenting on my story! It means a lot to me! I am in fact going to bring in Luci! It just wouldn't be complete with out him! As for Cas and Balthazar, they're going to come in too! BUt I don't think I'll bring them in until a couple of chapters down the line cause I don't want it to get to crowded! Thanks again it means so much!**

**And to all the others I forgot to mention a special thanks to you too!**

**No without further comments from the author I present to you the next chapter!** **LOL!**

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you again"

Gabriel looked from the bundle in his side to his older brother and then the his eldest brother. In all honesty he didn't know how to answer the question. He could say that Crowley attacked Elijah, but that would make Micheal even more angry. Or he could say that someone had injured Elijah, but that would make Micheal angry and he wouldn't stop until he found out who hurt Eli.

"Please? I promise not to get mad... Ok really mad"

For Micheal to promise such a thing was probably the closest thing they were going to get as an assurance that nothing bad was going to happen. To them at least, to be completely honest Gabriel (and he was sure the others) wanted to beat Crowley into the next millennium. Nobody hurt the baby of the angels and got away with it.

"Crowley"

Micheal's eyes darken and a storm could be heard forming outside contrasting with his mood. This wasn't good. Gabriel knew this would happen, he just knew it. As the oldest Micheal had always been protective (yes even of Lucifer), especially of Elijah. But then again he really didn't have room to talk for they were all kind of protective of the kid.

Someone coughed, "Uhh so I'm guessing you saw the memories then too?"

They both looked over at Raphael who had just spoken for the first time since Micheal had arrived. The eldest angel nodded his head and looked down at Elijah. Happy that the young one was at least alive, hurt, but alive none the less. He really wanted to be angry at the kid but he found he couldn't. He sighed and scooped Elijah off of Gabriel, cradling him in his arms a wing coming down to gently flick his own.

"Go take a shower Gabe you stink"

"Gee thanks Mikey!"

The look he got from Micheal got him moving though. As Gabriel went to take a shower Micheal sat down with Elijah wrapped in his arms. His face breaking out in a smile as the fledgling burrowed himself in the warmth. Even Raphael smiled at the sight. Elijah had snuggled himself further into his eldest brothers grip and tucked his head under his chin. It was adorable.

"Just because he's being adorable now doesn't mean he isn't in trouble"

At the confused look he got from Micheal he explained further.

"For worrying us and running off like that. I understand the fighting got to him. Heck it got to everybody. But that's no reason to run off. He knew better. When he wakes up he is so grounded!"

Michael looked down at Elijah and agreed. But that could wait until later. Air he at least was awake. The sat in silence for a while. It was really awkward. The last time they had seen each other the one had been trying to kill the other. But then Elijah had been found. Eventually the silence became suffocating and to break it they decided to talk. In whispered voices they caught up on that's that had happened while the other was away.

Gabriel came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Micheal and Raphael stopped mid conversation to look up at their little brother. Gabriel stood there mouthing in a firm line and eyes hard staring at Elijah.

" Gabriel what's wrong?"

Gabriel completely ignored Michael and continued to stare at Elijah. The staring angel staring right back. His natural bright blue eyes sparkling in the gaming light. He didn't say anything but the way he was staring told them everything they needed to know. And the fact that he still hasn't moved from his position on Micheal's lap.

he was awake and aware but didn't really want to move all that much. Judging by the angel knife wounds around his wings they didn't really blame him. Micheal ran a gentle hand over the burns and Elijah's pained gazed up at him.

"How are you feeling youngling?"

"It hurts Mikey"

"I know young one. But Raphael has helped heal it greatly"

Elijah nodded his head slowly. Laying it back down on chest under him. A hand ran its way through his hair. His eyes closed. Gabriel smiled and climbed in one of the over beds, Raphael sitting next to him.

Micheal stood and laid on the over bed Elijah still curled into his chest. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Elijah's forehead.

"We know how you got away. You are so grounded when you get better"

Despite the pain he felt Elijah's long-lost child side showed. He groaned.

* * *

Tell me what you think! What should happen next? Should Luci show up? Or one of the others?

AN: On my bio page I'm gonna post a pic of Elijah for you guys if you wanna see it! In my minds eye he is around 12 or 13 human years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah healed fast as soon as he got his strength back. Raphael had even started to take him to the field next to the house to help him start flying again. It hurt at first but he was soon getting the hang of it. However he was under strict rules from Micheal that he was still indeed grounded (haha pun intended was Gabriel's comment) not to fly with out one of them present. He had agreed to the conditions, its not like he had a choice. Micheal was an Archangel and most importantly his Elder Brother.

But Raph was late. He was supposed to help him fly faster today but for the first time in a long time he was late. Elijah groaned and kicked a rock. Its official he was bored. Elijah suddenly got an idea. He stood off his rock and unfolded his wings. The wind ruffled the feathers and he looked around. What Micheal didn't know couldn't hurt him right? Elijah crouched down as low as he could go and jumped. His wings gave a slight tingle as he pushed them. But soon he was up in the air he slowed his wings to a steady beat. He gave a whoop and looked around.

He was still in the clear. He flew around for a little bit, did some dives, scared some people on a passing plane (highlight of his day so far). He laughed at the thought of the old lady still screaming and pointing at her window.

"Well well well.. Squirt aren't you supposed to be with Micheal?"

Elijah spun around to come face to face with the SIC of Micheal's garrison. Elijah narrowed his eyes as if tempting him to do something. The SIC simply chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Don't worry I won't tell him. Yet"

The rest of the garrison chuckled at the face he made. This is one of the things he hated about being the youngest angel in heaven. Considering technically they were all related that meant he had a bunch of older brothers and sisters that tended to be a little on the over protective side.

"You know considering that we might need you to help fight and all"

Elijah took a deep breath. He wouldn't fight, he wouldn't. He shook his head rapidly and flew back. He had watched as his family was torn part by the fighting. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I'm not going to fight anyone or anything"

"You will if we tell you to"

Elijah made a face. Nobody told him what to do. Unless they were father, or Micheal, or Gabriel, or Raphael, or you know what you get the idea. If you were an archangel you could tell him what to do. But if you weren't then you might as well get lost.

"Your just an angel, not an archangel, you cant tell me what to do"

"Yah besides he's gonna fight with us not you"

Elijah turned around and came face to face with Lucifer's SIC. Was his luck seriously this bad?

"I'm not fighting for anyone!"

"Oh yes you are"

Elijah looked at him as if he was crazy. He shook his head and flew away. They followed and quickly took sides.

"Your just a common angel, we all out rank you, so you'll do what we say"

Elijah's mood darkened as did the scene around them. The angel warriors backed up. Elijah was known for his patience but his temper was one to be rivaled with. It was almost as bad as Lucifer's. Almost. Elijah's ability to tap into nature was better than anybody. That's why he was made the protector for children and the tree of life. Lighting struck everywhere, the wind reached hurricane force. Everyone save Elijah was blown out of teh sky. They all looked up at Elijah who was glaring down at them with dark blue eyes. This is what reminded them as to why Elijah, a mere angel, hung around the archangels his whole life. His power could rival that of almost all angels.

"I SAID I WON'T FIGHT"

The angel warriors looked over at three archangels running into the clearing. They could tell their rank by the power that rolled off them. Micheal looked up at Elijah and back down at his SIC.

"What happened"

"Nothing Sir, all we did was talk about the fight"

Micheal's eyes widened and the others shook their heads.

"Are you crazy you don't mention fighting with Elijah. Besides he would never fight in the war"

He looked back up at his baby brother. The last time he had seen him this angry was when Zachariah had threatened to mess with his tree. Zachariah hadn't been able to walk with out twitching for a month. It was after that it had been decided that Elijah would be the archangels responsibility and they all took it very seriously.

The ground shook around them and suddenly there was a hand on Gabriel's shoulder making him jump and scream.

"Who upset Eli?"

Out of the shadows stepped Lucifer. There was a shout and they turned to look at the angel pointing up in the sky. Micheal, Raphael, Lucifer, and Gabriel all looked up and four hearts skipped a beat at the same time.

Elijah was unconscious and falling. And he was falling fast.

* * *

So I know its not as long as normal but I'm really tired! I hope you liked it! Is Elijah ok? Whats gonna happen? Anything you particularly want to see happen? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

There was a moment of pure panic as the youngest angel fell towards the earth. All the archangels and the legions could only stare as he limply fell through the clouds closing in on land fast. The shock broke a moment later with all the angels jumping in the sky. They couldn't let this one crash. They raced toward him at speeds that could rival a jet plane.

It was Lucifer who caught him first. The others seemed to let out breaths of relief as he descended to the ground. Elijah calmly tucked safe in his arms, a wing instinctively wrapping around him. Micheal commanded something in enochian as he came up behind his brother and the soldiers quickly dispersed. Gabriel ran towards the house and Micheal guided the second eldest there. Raphael immediately took charge and took his youngest brother with such care that hadn't been seen from him for decades.

"What happened to him?"

All three stopped what they were doing at the sound of Lucifer's quiet voice. It wasn't very often he was like this. So calm it was almost scary. The three other archangels exchanged glances not knowing if they should tell him. After all he had tried to kill Gabriel and started the apocalypse.

"Please? I have a right to know... He's still a fledgling and like it or not we are all still his guardians"

They knew they couldn't fight with that and began to fill him in. They knew by the change in his facial features that what he was being told Lucifer wasn't happy about it. Then again neither were they. Elijah whimpered and his wings twitched. Raphael laid a hand on them and he quieted down once again. As the younglings guardians it was a natural instinct to want to comfort and protect Elijah. They could still remember when they were named the caretakers of little Elijah, he had been a mischievous fledgling. HE had a natural curiosity that always got him into trouble.

"How could you tell?"

Lucifer looked down his face a mix of emotions. It was a look that wasn't seen on the fallen angel anymore. It held a protective side that everybody in heaven had learned to avoid bringing out. Despite everything that had happened Lucifer was still an older brother and even though he would never admit to it, he felt bad for almost killing Gabriel. He was upset that there wasn't anything he could do to protect the youngling too. It was their job as his guardians to protect him.

"The burns on his wings.. I saw the burns and knew something had happened. But now that I know it was Crowley... I'm gonna kill that bastard for hurting Eli!"

Elijah gasped and jumped off the bed. He looked around and rubbed the back of his head giving a sheepish look. In front of him stood all four of his older brothers and they weren't happy.

"Do you know how dangerous that was mister"

"Kiddo what were you doing flying anyway? You know your grounded"

"What were you doing flying! You exerted yourself Elijah! You fell!"

"Eli you are still healing so you can't use that type of power yet.."

"DO you have anything to say for your self"

Elijah looked at the floor and kicked at the rappers (thanks to Gabriel of course) on the floor. Someone cleared their throat and he looked up again.

"I was bored..."

All four gave him a deadpanned look. All that trouble because he was bored! Elijah's eyes widened at the mischievous looks he was getting from his older brothers. He remembered that look and what happened last time he got them.

"You were bored huh?"

He nodded slowly and took a step back as they took a step forward. This was not good. He yelped as they launched at him. He soon found himself stretched out of on the bed Micheal and Lucifer's fingers working their way around his stomach and sides, eventually traveling to that little spot where the wing met skin. All the while Elijah was laughing and laughing and laughing. IT brought memories back. Like after they were first assigned Elijah and he wouldn't talk no matter what was said to him. They had gotten him to talk eventually.

"You still bored little one?"

* * *

Haha so I thought it was getting kind of dark and well I have a thing for heart warming moments! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think should happen next! Idea's are always welcome!

AN: I don't know! Should I write a one-shot about how they were assigned Elijah from the beginning? tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

After the events of that day least to say they were exhausted. Fortunately for them after they had all settled down it was easy to just relax and absorb the presence of the familiarity that was each other. Elijah had been quick to fall into a slumber curled up next to his eldest brother. Gabriel had dropped off after sprawled out on the bed he had to share with Lucifer, one arm hanging off the bed, with Raphael close behind on the pull out. Michael and Lucifer talked (without any fighting you'd be proud to know) for a while until sleep had finally won its battle against them.

_**Dream***_

_Elijah looked around the house he had been staying at with his brothers. For holding three Archangels and a Gabriel it was rather quiet. He walked around and called out some names in enochian and English getting no response for either. He walked slowly up the back steps and the stench of blood filled his nose and mouth. He gasps silently at the sight of Gabriel hung by his wings in the hall above the stairs. As he gets closer he can see the blood dripping off his face and through the golden feathers. His head raises slightly and Elijah is forced to look into the once bright eyes of his older brother. _

_"Why did you give away the tablet Elijah? You've killed everyone.. Why did you betray us? You're a killer"_

_Elijah takes a step back and moves around Gabriel. His wings ache when he sees the hooks holding his brother up on the wall. But he keeps moving. But he wishes he hadn't. For leaning against the wall is Raphael, his once dark complexion stained red and its only then that he realizes the top of his head and his wings are gone. Elijah looks passed him and see's broken up pieces of wing. Elijah gags but keeps walking. _

_He hears a sound in one of the closets and he slowly goes to open the door. Inside lays Castiel, long gashes going up his arm that he recognizes as enochian symbols. For what he doesn't know but every couple of seconds a pulse shakes Cas's body. Balthazar is next to him. His face covered in blood because of the metal band he wears around his forehead. Spikes running through his head and back out the other end. His eyes weakly look up at him. His mouth voices silent words. He doesn't need to say with voice for Elijah already knows what he's saying. He shakes his head and backs out fast slamming the door shut behind him. He's so scared, he just wants to curl up somewhere and cry and fade away._

_But he can't he keeps moving through the house. Until he comes to the room they had been sleeping in since they arrived. He can see both his eldest brothers standing straight against the wall. Wings nailed up outstretched behind them. Their hands are attached to the wall with broken archangel blade pieces. With blood streaming down their faces they look up at Elijah who jumps back._

_"Elijah you have betrayed us. You have betrayed your family. You're a killer."_

_"They call me evil but you're the real monster"_

_"We should have left you with Zachariah that day"_

_"You're a monster"_

_"You can never really escape me little angel"_

_Elijah spins around at the eerily familiar new voice. His eyes widen and he stumbles back at the sight of Crowley standing in the door way. His hands are bloody and he hold a stone piece. But the smile on his face is sinister, almost insane._

_"We weren't over. Now you've killed your family"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"You gave me the location of the tablet hence the destruction of everything and everybody."_

_"What tablet? I don't remember telling you anything"_

_"Oh you are so naive you cracked long ago. And then you killed you brothers and all they were trying to do was help you"_

_"No I didn't the blood is on your hands not mine"_

_"Oh no the blood may be on me but you gave the instructions you kill_ **Eli** _ed them all"_

_"No I'm just dreaming you're not real! None of this is real! I just need to wake up!_

_"Think what you_ **Elijah wake up **_want your forever _**Your having a bad dream wake up kiddo **_the betrayer"_

_He was all alone. He had given the location of the tablet and now everyone was dead. He was a monster, a murderer. _**Elijah wake up! **_He was shaking great now there was an earthquake. He was a betrayer and the cause of the end of everything. _**Elijah wake up! It's not real!**

_** End Dream**_

(Meanwhile)

It was midnight or around that when someone kicked Michael hard in the shin. He thought nothing of it, Eli had just turned in his sleep. He had closed his eyes and allowed the sleep to grab hold of him when someone shouted something in enochian. It wasn't what was shouted that woke him up (even though what was said did worry him) no it was the familiar child's voice that shouted it that got him up. Elijah was still curled up next to him but in a tighter ball and his hands were clasped into tight fists. Blue energy was starting to form in the fists and he muttered something else in their native language.

"Eli?"

Tears were falling from the child's clenched eyes and he heard him mutter ' didn't betray... nothing of the tablet...not real'. But he wasn't waking up.

"What's going on?"

The sleepy voice broke through the muttering tears and the silence. Michael looked up at Lucifer who was walking back in the room. He must had been in the kitchen judging by the cup he was carrying.

"Eli's having a nightmare and won't wake up"

It wasn't Elijah's first nightmare. No he'd had them when he was younger too. Not all the time but sometimes. It got so bad that he had eventually just plain out right refused to go to sleep. One of them would simply hold him until he did. Or talk to him either way as long as he eventually got to sleep was alright in their eyes. Lucifer set the cup down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Running a hand through the blonde hair. His grace sending out calm touches to Elijah's wavering grace.

"Elijah wake up"

The energy started to crackle and almost to the point of a danger. Michael leaned over and encased the little hands in his own large ones.

"Your having a bad dream wake up kiddo"

They could feel Gabriel reaching out to comfort the little one but they didn't know he was behind Lucifer until he spoke up.

"Elijah wake up"

It was almost scary. The one they all cared for most in the universe was scared out of their mind and their was nothing any of the could do until he woke up. Gabriel being the messenger was the only one who could get into his mind but since he was still healing from his near death experience the other month he was too weak. SO they had to resort to shaking him gently. Which made none of them happy but it was the best they could do.

"Elijah wake up! It's not real!"

The frightened child suddenly shot up in bed and tears poured from his eyes. The blue energy fainting out as his power dissipated once more. His tear filled eyes looked up at the faces of his concerned brothers and he just cried harder. He knew deep down it was real but something inside him told him it was a trick. They were still dead and he was still a murderer. Someone wrapped their arms around him and drew into their chest. He clutched onto the t-shirt and buried his face in it.

"I-I'm sorry.. I b-betrayed you.. Th-the tablet.. Cro-Crowley has it And and he's gonna kill you and everyone's gonna fall and its all my fau-"

Someones hand was running through his hair again. He stopped talking and let them hold him. He wanted to stay here as long as he could until the inevitable happened.

"Eli I promise everyone's alright. The tablet is still safe as is the prophet. Crowley is still as dumb as he was before"

Elijah looked up at his eldest brother and sniffled, "Promise?"

He nodded, "Promise. Right Gabriel? Both are still safe?"

Gabriel nodded his head and Elijah was buried in the feeling of four graces washing over him.

"Go back to sleep child your alright"

He didn't want to. But there in Michael's arms, in a room with four of the most powerful brothers he had he felt safe. He saw Lucifer and Gabriel resume their previous positions and felt Micheal lay back once more Elijah snuggled into his grip as they all fell back into the hold of slumber. Completely oblivious and perfectly content.

In the shadows a man stood smiling. Two brothers who hated each other, one who was 'dead', and the other mental put everything aside forth the baby of their family. Even if they didn't know it the future had changed. but they still had a great many things ahead of them. The man smiled once more and faded out.

* * *

So I know I haven't updated in a while and I hope this fixes things. I don't know if I'll be able to update next till Thursday though! Anyway I hoped you liked it! Who was the man? What's going to happen now? What lays ahead for our little angelic family?


End file.
